


Accidentally in Love

by Beltenebra



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ice Skating, M/M, Meddling band members, Shige's hard life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Five times Jun noticed Massu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JE Rainbow Bridge 2009

**1\. These lines of lightning mean we're never alone...**

He was perched in a chair out in the stadium section, just to the left of center, watching the juniors practice. Aiba had teased him for preferring to spend the break before their afternoon sound check out here rather than resting or eating or any of the other things he could be doing. But it was only their third concert tour and one of their managers let slip that there was a good chance this would be the first concert that made it to DVD. He knew he was only twenty but he was serious about his work, he wanted everything to be _perfect_. He looked forward to days to come when his input might carry more weight with the management, he had _plans_ , especially when it came to concerts. So here he was, watching and making mental notes on staging and lighting. It was probably too much to hope that they might ever get a say in their costuming.

But the juniors looked... well, about as good as they ever had. Some of them were clearly more skilled at keeping time than others, but they were all cute in their over-sized, brightly colored shirts. In the group closest to where Jun was sitting, one junior especially stood out from the crowd of tiny smiles. His dancing was far more accurate than the others in his group, but that wasn't what caught Jun's eye. It was the fact that the kid danced with his whole body; he seemed to throw himself into the music, bouncing and sweeping his arms through the motions. Even if you couldn't make him out very clearly, it was hard to take your eyes off him. That was the kind of thing, more than mere singing talent or good looks or coordination, that made a star.

He was leaning forward, mentally scrolling through the ranks of juniors he had met, trying to remember who the kid was when Sho plopped down into the seat next to him with a grin, "Everything up to your exacting standards?"

Jun just sniffed and raised an eyebrow, "You'll thank me later when our concerts are the most famous in the country."

Sho's smile softened and he leaned over to bump his shoulder against Jun's. "It's going to be great."

"Well of _course_ it is. But it could always be better. I have some ideas for this kind of moving platform thing..."

By the time he was done explaining his idea to Sho the juniors had been hustled off stage and they were being called for sound check.

It wasn't until their final dress rehearsal that Jun got to meet the kid that had caught his eye. He was rushing to his next costume change when he nearly bowled over a smaller body hurtling in the opposite direction. He was caught by a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder and looked down into a blinding smile. The boy gestured wildly with his other hand as he apologized, "I'm so sorry Matsumoto-sempai! I'll be much more careful backstage! Are you alright?"

_Ah, this must be the one from the other day._ The kid rushed to introduce himself and tell Jun that he was such a big fan and it was such an honor to be back-dancing for them, all with bright eyes and a mega-watt smile. Jun blinked, a little taken aback and maybe just a bit entranced. He didn't know how long he might have stood there if Nino hadn't swept past him, a sharp poke in the side jarring him back to the moment. "Let's go, MatsuJun. Those clothes aren't going to take themselves off."

He heaved a sigh while Nino smirked, "If only. Now _that_ would be an innovation in concert technology." He nodded once more at the boy who beamed and bounded off. As they made their way to the costume racks he made another mental note: Masuda-kun. He had a feeling he would be hearing that name again.

 

**2\. Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after...**

He maneuvered his way through the crowd easily, a slight smile curving his lips as he looked over a display of scarves. He had been looking forward to this event for months; one of his favorite boutiques was having a seasonal preview and the guest list was very exclusive, limited to the shop's best and most high-profile customers. While he was now more than comfortable with his fame, he still got a little thrill when he was treated like a celebrity, "Arashi's Matsumoto Jun".

He had worked hard to cultivate his cool and style-conscious image. He put a lot of thought into what he bought and what he wore; how he put his outfits together when he was going out to be seen. It all payed off at events like these, he liked the admiring glances he collected as he made his way around the shop, enjoyed the approving murmurs of people he passed. He was chatting with a few actors he had worked with on past dramas, he was feeling great, charming and sophisticated, when one of his acquaintances nudged his shoulder. "Looks like someone likes your style Matsumoto-kun."

Jun craned his head in the direction the other man was pointing and saw a dove grey fedora pin-striped in cream with a patterned sky blue band...exactly the same hat perfectly tipped over his left eye. He smoothed his initial scowl into a neutrally pleasant expression, he knew it was bound to happen at some point. He was at a fashion-related party, he shouldn't be surprised to see someone else with similar (excellent) tastes in accessories. He only needed to make sure he was wearing it better than them, that's all.

He politely excused himself and made his way towards the hat. The place was crowded and he couldn't see the other person's face until he was practically right on top of him. He recognized the hearty chuckle and enthusiastic hand motions punctuating the conversation before he saw the other man's face. He should have known, Masuda was quite outspoken about his interest in fashion and the latest trends. It was really kind of amazing that they had never run into each other like this before. The moment he made eye contact Masuda's face lit up in an excited grin. "Matsumoto-sempai, hi! How are you? I saw your most recent concert, you were amazing!"

Jun felt his lips curl up, an automatic response to Masuda's enthusiasm. "Ah, it's been a while Masuda-kun. Nice hat."

Masuda blinked and opened his mouth, presumably to thank him, when his eyes flew up to Jun's identical headgear and his eyes went wide. "Oh, wow! Ummm, I'm sorry..."

Jun felt his smile bloom into an outright grin at Masuda's reaction, he chuckled and Masuda stopped mid-apology. "Relax, it's not like you planned it." He looked over Masuda's outfit, taking in his choice of white and blue patterned button-down and loose, wide legged grey trousers with an approving nod before gesturing down at his own outfit of perfectly fit jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, and black pin-striped vest. "Besides, I think we have sufficiently different styles that it creates quite a unique effect for each of us, don't you think?"

He was rewarded with another one of those blindingly bright smiles and at close range it made his something in his chest flutter. He blinked and tamped _that_ reaction right down, instead smiling coolly and covered by asking Masuda if he was thirsty. They chatted about the company's spring line of scarves as they made their way over to the drinks, which turned into a circuit around the room to inspect the jewelry, which led to a dissection of the new styles in the most current issue of _Pinky_. Before he realized it, he had passed the entire evening in effortless conversation with Masuda.

They were talking still, beneath the warm glow of the streetlights highlighted by the sharper tones of neon signs, as the shop owner locked the doors behind them. It wasn't until a polyphonic tone sounded, informing Jun that he had a message, and halted their conversation that he realized how late it was. Masuda regarded his watch mournfully like he could change the time by pouting at it, Jun watched him with mild horror as some small voice in his head whispered that Masuda should never, ever have to look sad and wasn't there _anything_ Jun could do to make him smile again? He managed to school his features when Masuda looked up at him with a rueful little smile and said he had to work early and he really should be going.

"But I had a really great time! I didn't know that there would be anyone I knew here," his smile turned a little shy and Jun felt that traitorous tightening of his chest again. "But I was glad to see you, Matsumoto-sempai."

"It was nice to see you too, Masuda-kun."

"Please call me Massu!"

Jun found himself smiling again and nodded, "Massu." And then his mouth ran right on without consulting his brain or schedule, "We should make plans to go shopping sometime."

He was rewarded by the biggest smile yet and, a little dazed, he told himself that he would find room in his schedule no matter what.

 

**3\. How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love. Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love.**

Jun pinched the bridge of his nose, sure he felt a headache coming on. He had made the colossal mistake of mentioning in Aiba's hearing that he had met up with Massu-kun to do some shopping and now Aiba was convinced that he was head-over-heels and needed their help to ensure that his and Massu's deathless romance progressed without a hitch. He was relaying all of this to Sho, not complaining mind you, just informing his good friend of his current predicament, but Sho seemed less supportive than Jun would have liked.

"C'mon, Jun. It was a little more than just mentioning off-hand that you had plans with Massu-kun. I was there too remember? You went into great detail about his astute fashion-sense, and how relaxing it was spending time with him, and how respectful he was without being distant, and-"

"Ok, I get the idea," Jun snapped. He sighed and started again, "Yes, I enjoyed shopping with him. Yes, I would probably not pass up the chance to do so again, _if_ , and this is a big 'if', I could fit it into my schedule. _But!_ " he held up a warning finger, "I still don't think that warrants a full-scale, whole-group activity. Especially not one called 'Operation: MassuJun Rabu Rabu!!!'!" He crossed his arms with an air of finality and gave Sho a look that just _dared_ him to say otherwise.

Sho may be very intelligent, but he had never been well known for his sense of self-preservation. He chuckled and continued blithely on, despite the slightly hysterical gleam Jun's eyes had acquired, "All of that may be true Jun, but just two nights ago at the bar, do you remember?"

Jun winced, having desperately hoped that the amount of beer they had imbibed would mean that Sho didn't. No such luck.

"You spent a good twenty minutes going on about what a nice smile Massu-kun has."

Well, he couldn't in good conscience argue with that. Massu had one of the nicest smiles Jun had ever encountered. Like Aiba, he was one of the very few people in the company whose cheer seemed genuine all the time. Massu seemed to smile with his whole body, with the full force of his being. It was pretty impossible not to be moved when faced with something like that. Jun found himself drawn to the younger man in a way that he had never experienced before. He knew he had gone years without thinking about Massu and so logically should be able to keep from doing so now. But while he would never let his focus be disturbed to the point that it affected his work, he had to admit that he found himself to be a bit more distracted lately. Right now, for instance. Sho's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he hoped his expression didn't betray what he had been thinking.

"Just so you know, Jun," Sho informed him, patting him on the shoulder, "I think I heard Aiba and Nino talking about enlisting help."

_Fantastic_. Jun just nodded and went to his bag in search of some aspirin.

A few eerily quiet days went by before Jun found out exactly what Aiba's idea of help entailed.

*

He spied Aiba conferring with Koyama in the hall outside of News' dressing room, their hushed conversation liberally sprinkled with nearly hysterical fits of giggling. They were scribbling something in a notebook; he wasn't about to ask what. He had the sinking feeling he would find out soon enough.

He had expected Aiba to try to get NewS involved with whatever ridiculous schemes he had planned but he had to admit, he didn't see Kato-kun being one of the most likely to be successfully drafted. He had just finished up a meeting with his manager and was trying to decide whether he wanted coffee or a cigarette or both when he saw Kato slouched against the wall, obviously waiting for him.

The younger man looked up at him and held out an elaborately folded piece of paper with a small sigh. "Matsumoto-sempai, this is for you."

Jun didn't take it, not yet. Instead he folded his arms and fixed Kato with a small frown, "Is this about Masuda-kun? Is that a _note_ about Massu?"

Kato's eye-roll indicated that he felt almost exactly the same way Jun did about this business, "Yes, I have been reduced to passing notes in the halls. Because apparently we are fourteen." And he held out the note more emphatically, making it clear that he wasn't going away until Jun accepted the thing.

He held up the note and blinked. It was pale pink paper folded into the shape of a bunny. Kato sounded amused by his reaction, "Yeah, I know. Koyama has been teaching his nephews origami, but I think Aiba-sempai brought the paper. If it helps I think Nishikido managed to confiscate all of their sparkly pens."

The ink didn't sparkle but it _was_ purple, most likely Aiba's doing. It was full of tiny cheerful doodles and, more or less, amounted to, 'do you like Massu y/n?'. He scowled at Kato, "You aren't waiting for me to reply to this, are you? I'm not sure I want to dignify this with a response."

Kato shook his head, "I've done my bit, the rest is up to you." The younger man turned to go but he had only gone a few steps before looking back over his shoulder, "But just so you know even though I think this is more than a little ridiculous, I still think Massu is a great guy who deserves better than being jerked around." Kato raised a haughty eyebrow that Jun judged worthy of himself, "So you'd better make sure you know what you're doing."

He now had no time at all before he had to be ready for their next appointment and he was seriously feeling the lack of caffeine. He shoved the note into his pocket so he would have something to chuck at Aiba's head later. When he got to the dressing room Sho was talking to their manager so Jun couldn't throw the tantrum he really wanted to. He had to content himself with shooting the taller man a murderous glance. Which got him Aiba's very badly feigned 'Who? Me?' face while Nino snickered gleefully, "Oooh~ somebody's in trouble~!"

Jun had no problem leaning over a nearly comatose Ohno to hiss under his breath, "Don't think for a second that just because you are better at hiding your involvement in this that I don't know about it." Nino just blinked back at him with a rather more successful innocent expression on his face but Jun continued, his voice low and fierce, "This isn't going to work you know. I'm not going to be manipulated into something just because you morons think it's a good idea."

By this point Aiba's eyes had gone slightly watery and he looked genuinely upset. Shit. Jun let his expression soften, "I'm sorry, Masaki. Can we just... talk about this later?" Aiba nodded and patted Jun's hand to let him know that he was forgiven just as the manager called them to attention. Jun sighed in relief and allowed himself to snap into the sharp focus of work mode.

*

"Later" found Jun and Aiba and several bottles of Pinot Noir gathered in Jun's apartment for a discussion that Jun would rather not be having. After verbally chasing Jun around for the better part of an hour it looked like Aiba was ready to use the last and greatest weapon at his disposal. He turned his big, dark, liquid eyes on Jun and with a sad, quizzical expression on his face asked, "Jun-chan, why are you so upset about this? Is there something _wrong_ with wanting to spend time with Massu-kun?" His eyes were impossibly sad and Jun nearly cringed knowing he was responsible for that. "I don't understand why it would be a problem for you to like Massu-kun. You do like him, ne, Jun-chan?"

At that point Jun sighed because there was nothing he could say to Aiba at that point but the truth. "Yes, Aiba. I do like him. In fact, I'm worried I may like him a little too much." He frowned his annoyance, he hated admitting his shortcomings even to his closest friends, "It's hard getting to know someone new... it makes me nervous."

Aiba wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Jun allowed himself to be pulled down and snuggled up against Aiba's side. "You know we love you, ne, Jun-chan? You know that no matter what happens we'll be here."

"I know, Aiba-chan, and I appreciate that. Can I just ask you one favor?"

He could hear the smile in Aiba's voice when he responded chirpily, "Anything, Jun-chan!"

"Can you just... stop helping?"

*

He felt slightly more vindicated and a whole lot better when, later that week, he turned a corner and stopped short at the sight of Massu holding Koyama by the shoulders and telling him in a stern sounding voice, well, stern for Massu anyway which was a lot closer to affectionate exasperation, "Kei-chan, I know you mean well. I know you want this to work out and you want me to be happy and it's all in the name of member-ai, but you have _got_ to stop trying to arrange everything for me, ok?" Massu's voice got softer and warmer and Jun could see some of the tension leak out of his shoulders. "This is something I have to do for myself... because it's important, ne? Because he's an important person to me."

Jun found him self stepping forward and clearing his throat before he could talk himself out of it. "You don't have to do it _all_ by yourself."

Koyama and Massu blinked back at him with nearly identical expressions of surprise, although the blush spreading like a stain across Massu's cheeks had Jun just as unbalanced. He could see that Koyama was still standing there, maybe trying to decide if he could get away without ruining the mood. But he didn't care. He rushed forward headlong despite all of his reservations.

"Massu-kun, I was wondering... if you had some time, if you'd like to meet sometime. Like a date."

The younger man blinked at him again, still blushing, and it was suddenly easy to ignore Koyama's blinding grin over Massu's shoulder. "Because I like spending time with you. Because I like you."

Massu's answering smile was so bright that Jun didn't even care that the whole thing made him feel and awkward and fourteen again. After all, they spent their formative years in the jimusho, it's not like they got to be normal fourteen-year-olds anyway. He hoped that by the time he had unearthed his datebook from the depths of his bag, his own cheeks would be a little less pink.

 

**4\. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love...**

They decided on a movie for their first date. Jun had a miraculously free Wednesday afternoon and when he arrived at the theater Massu was waiting for him with two tickets, his dark glasses doing nothing to dim his mischievous grin.

" _Bandage_? Do I really have to spend two hours of my free time staring at Akanishi?"

Massu just chuckled low in his throat at Jun's wry question, "I thought it would be entertaining. One way or another."

Ensconced next to Massu in the dark theater, breathing in the subtly spicy scent of the other man's cologne and trying to control the shiver that trilled down his spine whenever Massu leaned in close to murmur a comment in that warm, deep voice, thinking about the way his silky hair brushed against Jun's shoulder and he had to grip the armrest tight to keep from running his hand through it... he realized that sitting through a potentially boring movie was the least of his worries.

Aiba had tried to get him to watch an anime about a j-rock band once. The plot had been ridiculous, nothing at all like the industry and he never could really get into the characters, though the music had been good. Aiba had walked around for weeks signing the songs under his breath until Nino threatened that if he heard one more chorus about "blue angels" he was going to forcibly excise the files from Aiba's mp3 player. Jun wasn't surprised that he wasn't much engaged by the movie. He was surprised when he woke up to Massu gently shaking his shoulder. "Matsumoto-kun, wake up. The movie is over, we should probably leave."

His eyes snapped open, "Oh my god. I fell asleep." 

"I figured you must have had a busy couple of days."

It was then that Jun realized that his head was still cushioned on Massu's shoulder. He immediately jerked away and slumped down low in his seat, "I can't believe I fell asleep on you; I'm so sorry."

Massu's smile held a great deal of amusement and no annoyance, "It's ok. You're a quiet sleeper, and you don't drool at all. Nishikido-kun usually drools." Having peeled Ryo off of his couch on more than one occasion, Jun knew this to be the case.

An hour later, Jun had yet to die from embarrassment. They were strolling through a nearby park, nibbling on hot taiyaki when Jun sighed.

"You can't possibly still be upset that you fell asleep, Matusmoto-kun. I'm sure you must have needed the nap."

"No, it's not that. If Akanishi finds out I saw his movie he's going to ask me how I liked it. I'll just have to make something up."

The younger man looked over at him with a small reproachful pout, "You can't lie to him!"

"Well I _can't_ tell him I fell asleep!"

Massu nodded thoughtfully, Jun thought about how pretty the winter sun looked, making the frost covered trees and the golden strands of Massu's hair sparkle. After a few minutes, Massu turned back to him with a sly smile, "Did you have a nice dream at least?"

"Uh, yes actually." What Jun would rather die than admit was that he had been dreaming about Massu's lips, about finally finding out for himself if they were really as soft as they looked.

Massu's answering nod was satisfied, his tone matter-of-fact, "Then just tell him you had a really great time! He doesn't need to know you had it while unconscious."

"That's... very devious. I like it." _Nino would approve_ , he added mentally and then stopped thinking about Nino because he didn't want the man anywhere near Massu, not even in his own brain.

*

For their second date they met in a park near Massu's home. It was just about lunchtime so Jun assumed they would meet and go somewhere to eat. He spent an hour snatched in chunks between appointments doing research, finding little cafes and bistros and sandwich shops in the area, all with excellent reviews and innovative menus.

When he arrived at the park he could spot Massu from a mile away. He was sitting on a swing set swinging lazily forward and back, pushing off with the toe of one electric blue sneaker. His cargo pants were canary yellow and his blue sweater was spangled with orange stars. Jun got his wince out of the way while he was all the way over here and Massu couldn't see it.

He claimed the next swing over and greeted Massu with a smile, taking his planner out of his pocket to consult his notes. "So, we have a variety of options for lunch, what do you feel like eating?"

"Well..."

Jun looked up somewhat confused because, in his experience, when presented with the question of food Massu always had an immediate and decisive answer. Jun had expected to be able to take Massu's preference and match it to whichever restaurant on his list was the best fit.

Instead Massu was nibbling the corner of his bottom lip and looking hesitant, "Well, you know how much I like my mother's cooking, right?"

Jun nodded in a way that he hoped came off as encouraging and not just confused. As far as he knew, anyone who had ever met Massu knew how much he liked his mother's cooking.

"It's really great! So, I wanted you to be able to taste it."

_The key is not to panic_ , Jun told himself. _Parents aren't scary at all, you like people, people like you, you're_ good _with people. But how would he introduce himself to Massu's mother? How would Massu expect him to introduce himself? As his friend? Sempai? He doubts that, 'Hi, I'm Matsumoto Jun and I want to drag your son off into a dark corner and kiss him until my lips go numb.', would be well accepted. Hell, he had just gotten to the point where he was ready to admit that to himself, let alone to other people, let alone to_ parents _. Ok, the key is not to panic in an obvious way._

Thankfully, Massu wasn't exactly looking at him so he probably missed the way Jun's hands were clenched around his planner. "But I thought that probably neither of us were ready for you to meet my mom."

After Jun stopped quietly hyperventilating but before he could start to wonder what that meant for their lunch plans, Massu hefted a large, brightly wrapped box up onto his lap and beamed, "But she was happy to pack us a bento with some of my favorites."

He meant to express his gratitude for Massu's thoughtfulness and for his mother's effort, that was the appropriate response. What he found himself saying was "You can't honestly expect us to eat all of that and live, right?"

Instead of being offended like a normal person, Massu threw back his head and laughed long and loud, earning them some odd looks from the some random passersby. He twinkled back at Jun and winked, "Let's start at the top and see how far we can get, you might surprise yourself."

They got themselves settled on the blanket Massu had brought and worked their way down through levels laden with yakisoba, tempura, and the famous Masuda family gyoza. They talked about recipes and restaurants and Massu looked genuinely interested when Jun launched into a lengthy lecture on the joys of proper Italian cooking.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a golden haze of soft conversation, warm smiles, and shared laughter.

*

"You mean to tell me that you've done more than a decade's worth of variety shows, sports days, and TV specials and in all that time, you've never, ever had to go ice skating?!"

"Honestly, it never came up as an option." _And it's not like I was going to_ suggest _something like that_ , Jun tacked on in his head.  
"I think given ice and sharp-bladed shoes, Sho and Aiba might unwittingly discover a way to kill us all."

Massu snorted his amusement but continued, "It's already February, if we don't go soon we'll have completely missed winter!" Jun thought he would be totally ok with limiting his contact with winter to supervising it from a cozy spot beside a fireplace, indoors. Preferably with blankets and hot drinks. The younger man must have mistaken his hesitation for apprehension because he rushed to assure Jun with an earnest smile and a warm hand on his shoulder, "It's not dangerous at all! And I'll be there with you the whole time, so don't worry, Matsumoto-kun!"

Somewhere around the hand on his shoulder, he was agreeing to Massu's plan. He really hoped the other man never figured out exactly how much he could get Jun to agree to with pathetically little effort. Although if he did, he probably wouldn't use his knowledge for evil like Aiba and Nino would.

He found himself questioning the lack evil intent when he was flat on his back for the third time in about twenty minutes. He was staring up at the glow of the rink's lights against the glittering Tokyo sky watching his breath rise in icy puffs and counting his bruises when Massu skated to a perfect stop next to him. Massu had made it look so easy when he stepped on the ice. Jun had stayed just by the rink entrance while Massu did a few laps to warm up. The other man glided effortlessly, crossing his legs smoothly at the corners, and even showing off with a graceful little spin before making his way back to the wall Jun was clinging to.

When Massu beckoned him out onto the ice he didn't hesitate at all, he pushed off with one foot and hoped for the best. The other immediately flew out from under him and he was dumped on his butt for the first time that night. He wasn't used to feeling so ungainly. On firm ground he had total control of his limbs, he had perfect control, he was even graceful. On ice he was... less so.

Several spectacular spills later he and his dignity were thoroughly bruised. He wondered what choice words Johnny would have to say to him if he had to postpone a slew of tour dates because Matsumoto-san _broke_ his _ass_.

Massu helped him up from his last spill with a fond grin just like the last few times. Unlike the last time, even when Jun was safely on his feet and more or less steady, Massu didn't let go of his hand. In fact, he reached out and took Jun's other hand as well. Massu's grip was warm and strong and Jun was loath to pull his hands back even though he thought they probably shouldn't be standing here in the middle of the ice holding hands like lovesick teenagers. _Right,_ his mind helpfully supplied, _because neither of you are teenagers anymore_.

"I thought you might have more fun if you could make it all the way around the rink."

Jun smiled wryly back, trying to decide if he should be pleased that Massu was apparently comfortable enough with him now to start poking fun at him. Although he had miles to go before he was anywhere near as annoying as Jun's band-mates.

"Just trust me, Matsumoto-kun. It'll be a lot more fun this way." And before Jun could ask what way that was exactly, Massu was skating backwards, _the show-off_ , pulling Jun along with him, his grip firm and his smile sure. Jun was still a little unsteady but Massu knew what he was doing and as soon as Jun relaxed it all seemed so much easier. Soon they were moving smoothly around the rink fast enough for the chill breeze to turn their cheeks pink.

He had successfully managed several laps before the night was through and his bruises for Massu's grin was more than a fair trade. But standing on Massu's steps with the moon rising high over his shoulder, the other man seemed contrite.

"I think maybe next time you should choose what we do."

And Jun couldn't help but laugh, he didn't mind looking silly nearly as much when there were no cameras preserving his idiocy forever. "It's ok, I actually had a really good time." He reached out to tip Massu's chin up so he could meet the other man's eyes, "I've had a lot of good times with you."

Massu was flushed now and judging by the way it crept down his neck and up to the tips of his ears, it wasn't strictly due to the cold. "Matsumoto-kun-" he started, but Jun closed the distance between them with one step and Massu's eyes met his, dark and warm.

"Call me Jun" he murmured and leaned in to finally, finally kiss those beautiful lips. Massu's eyes fluttered shut immediately, his strong hands settling on Jun's shoulders; and Jun needed the support because when Massu's mouth opened to his and the younger man started to kiss him back in earnest, Jun's knees nearly buckled from the sensation overload.

His thoughts were scattered with each soft, slow movement of Massu's mouth against his. All he could do was grasp at the impressions washing over him. Massu tasted bright and sweet and fizzy, like lime soda. He angled his head to deepen the kiss and Massu responded enthusiastically. A distant part of his mind realized that he was making a soft, desperate noise in the back of his throat but he didn't care. Massu was making noise too, a low, pleased hum that resonated through his entire frame.

Jun couldn't help but wind his arms around the other man, pulling him as close as he could. The air was cold and the wind was sharp and icy, trying to cut into the layers of their clothing but holding Massu was like holding the summer sun.

When they finally pulled away and reluctantly bade each other goodnight, Jun grinned all the way home and he never even felt the cold.

 

**5\. Come on, Come on, move a little closer. Come on, Come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on, settle down inside my love...**

There were innumerable things Jun had noticed about Massu over the course of their acquaintance; some he had been aware of for quite a while and some he had discovered more recently. He settled back into the comfort of his pillows with a contented sigh and let mind wander, turning over a few of his most immediate impressions of Massu.

He noticed the care that Massu took when undressing him, slowly peeling off each garment before setting them aside, carefully hanging up the shirt, folding the pants just so, softly kissing skin revealed as he slid the heavy silver off his hands, slipping a nimble tongue between Jun's fingers that made him choke on his breath.

He noted the way Massu's dark eyes could be both playful and intense, the way they seemed to say, _Look only at me_ , which Jun felt was superfluous because he couldn't possibly see anything else.

He observed the way Massu's full lips lingered over the subtle curves of Jun's shivering muscles, treating his body like it was a delicacy to be savored. He paid particular attention to the way that bottom lip was worried by even teeth when Jun slid down to flick his tongue over the silken steel of Massu's erection.

He noticed the way the younger man's clever fingers played him like an instrument; Massu took his time drawing the right sounds out of Jun, all those helpless gasps and desperate groans, plunging his long fingers in and out of Jun's body with just a touch more teasing than Jun thought he could stand.

He didn't have the attention to spare for anything more than pure sensation when Massu was hot and hard inside him, hips strong and confident even as his deep voice rasped heated questions, "Like this? Is this good?" in Jun's ear. Jun thought he must have nodded, or at least clutched his arms around Massu's neck, tightened his legs around Massu's hips, trying to tug the other man closer still in response.

When he felt the white hot energy of his approaching orgasm beginning to pool in his gut, he was distantly aware of Massu sitting back on his heels, pulling Jun up into his arms so he could twine their tongues together and hold Jun close as he shuddered in the throes of ecstasy. He vividly recalled the husky timbre of Massu's velvet voice when he sobbed Jun's name into their kiss when he came.

He noticed how nice it was to finally be warm enough at night with Massu's heat curled into his side, noticed how the smooth strands of Massu's hair slipped through his fingers and fell over his collarbone in a way that would have been ticklish is he weren't quite so comfortable. He noticed the strong beat of Massu's heart and wondering when it was that thinking about Massu started making his own heart race. He noted that Massu's sleekly muscled body made him heavy, especially when he was passed out and snoring lightly into Jun's shoulder. He didn't mind the snoring, that was kind of adorable... Massu snored liked a kitten, all soft, snuffly sounds. No, it was that fact that Jun was certain that come morning his arm would be completely numb. But he could still see the gentle curve of Massu's smile against his skin and he really was warm, moving would be kind of inconvenient. He noticed how heavy his eyes felt and how tired he felt though it was hours until he would normally go to bed. The last thing Jun noticed before he drifted off into the embrace of sleep was how truly happy he was to be right here.

~owari~

****************

_Omake:_

"Aiba-chan..."

He could hear the warning in Sho's voice, of course. But sometimes the trick to getting your way with Sho was just to smile extra bright and just really _believe_ that you weren't doing anything wrong. "Yes, Sho-chan?", he chirped in his best happy-go-lucky-I-can't-possibly-be-misbehaving-when-I-am-this-cute voice.

But Sho was already far enough past the door to see the table strewn with brightly colored, half-folded paper and glittery array of sparkly pens. "Masaki, what did Jun tell you about helping?"

"He asked me very nicely not to help him date Massu-kun."

"Right. So what are you doing _right now_?"

Aiba beamed up at him, "Koyama-kun and I got to talking and we realized that there are so many other people we could help instead of MatsuJun! We made a list, see!"

Sho leaned back as a long list of names was thrust cheerfully in his face. He squinted trying to focus his eyes on the text at such close range but before he could decipher Aiba's handwriting amidst the mass of curlicues, hearts, and small cartoon animals that were probably Koyama-kun's addition, Aiba had taken the page back and turned back to his current project.

Against his better judgment, Sho leaned down to read over Aiba's shoulder. He figured he should at least know _exactly_ why he would be defending Aiba from irritated mobs later.

"Aiba-chan, what is that?"

"A note!"

"It's a note about me... to Yuu-kun?"

Aiba didn't look up but Sho could hear the glee in his voice, "Yes! It's perfect, ne, Sho-chan! You worked so well together and I like Yuu-kun a lot so it will be fun if he's around more often. Even your names go together well...ShoYu." He paused to giggle breathily to himself for a few seconds, "Together you are a staple of traditional Japanese flavor! You can't deny that, Sho-chan."

Sho's palm over his eyes prevented him from seeing Aiba's bright smile but he knew it was there. Lurking. He wondered if it would take much convincing to get Koyama-kun to distract Aiba from his latest project... maybe he should start working on a note of his own.


End file.
